User talk:SomeKittens
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Redemption Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse references I know there are a few cards that do things based on "specific" references. like Ahithophel-Special Ability: May band with any Evil Character with a reference from II Samuel 14-17. so if we only have "II samuel reference" how will we know if he can band to them or not? i think there should be an exact scripture after the "generic reference" so to speak. Ryupeco11 13:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC)ryupeco11 : An exact scripture reference still wouldn't help here. SomeKittens 22:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Card category Do we really need to add Card to every page? That seems a little un-needed... : Not every page. My goal for RDwiki is that it would be more than a place to sort cards, but rather a host of all kinds of information about Redemption. I.E. Commonly Misplayed Rules, Skilled/Expert Players, Tourney Levels,Game Types(T1,T2,Teams Etc.) Etc. These would fall under a different category. : : I still think its unnessicary to add Card to every card page... having 2033 links on one page is a little... impractical. Same goes for Good Card and Evil Card. : : If people want to use it, they can. If they think it's impractical, they won't. Our point is to provide as much information as we can, and choices as to how to view said information. can you add "Depicts a Weapon" to the categorys Ryupeco11 04:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC)ryupeco11 disregard my last message. 'MISPELLINGS' Israelite(Isrealite) is spelled wrong in the Old Testament Catagory section on the sidebar. Sorry to be such a stickler. KypHenderson 22:32, May 25, 2010 (UTC) No problem, but could you provide a link to that? (Don't forget, this is a Wiki, and you can edit it yourself!)SomeKittens 22:39, May 25, 2010 (UTC) http://redemption.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Isrealite It is the name of a catagory so I didnt know how to change that. But thanks for the advice, I am new to wikis too. KypHenderson 04:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Banner Do you want me to make a custom Redemption banner for our wiki (displayed top-left corner)? Redemption HERO 15:20, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Glossary and Rules Are we going to have our own Glossary and Rules section, basically having a wiki-style REG? If we are, I would like to add a clarificatoin of the Heal type of cards. Not even the REG describes it enough.Lordzardeck 17:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I'd love to, but we don't have the manhours to take this Wiki to the next level. I was going to outline a strategy for the next few steps this weekend, once I get into the swing of things here at college (and catch up on Homework)SomeKittens 19:18, September 9, 2010 (UTC) is it okay if i go ahead and start? and there are some changes needing to be made to the sidebar, so may i have editinterface permissions? Lordzardeck 19:14, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Possibly, and no. Let me know what you're planning to do, and how you'll be organizing it. I'd like to keep this at standard Wiki conventions. I don't give out admin privileges, unless I know you from the forums, or you've been really helpful. What were you planning to do?SomeKittens 19:18, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, my username from the forums is ashkt, and I was planning on linking the card indexes to categorys such as Expansions for the index, By Expansion for example. Also, i figured I would start on the glossary, and tie all the words in the wiki to the glossary. Lordzardeck 20:01, September 9, 2010 (UTC) And we really need to clean up duplicate cards. King of Tyrus is an example since we already have King of Tyrus (Priests) and King of Tyrus (Warriors) Lordzardeck 20:03, September 9, 2010 (UTC) If you don't want to give me privlages, where can i post all the changes that need to be made so that you can handle it? A glossary is a great idea, go ahead and start on that. As to cleaning up cards, tag any pages that were here before the script. If you don't want to give me privlages, where can i post all the changes that need to be made so that you can handle it? Right here.SomeKittens 20:20, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Not sure what you mean by tag. Lordzardeck 20:31, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Add to the categories at the bottom SomeKittens 20:40, September 9, 2010 (UTC) what category do i tag it as? also, the link Reference|Card Index|By Expansion needs to be linked to Category:Expansion Lordzardeck 20:42, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Also, Reference|Glossary to Category:Glossary Lordzardeck 20:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Click the "Add Category" button at the bottom of the page. I've created one for you called Delete though it may take a little while to propagate through the system. Are you going to create the glossary link for me? Lordzardeck 20:58, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Once you create the glossary for me.SomeKittens 21:00, September 9, 2010 (UTC) New joeycauldron Hi! I posted on the leader card birgades subject for green birgade. If I am the leader of a birgade am I supposed to memorize all the cards? Thanks! Angel Wars Wiki hey i lead the angel wars wiki http://guardianforceangel.wikia.com and i was wondering if we can have a partnership because angel wars started through redemption.--When the world says no-way we say Yahweh, ΓεννημένοςΠάλιΙησούςΦρικτός 22:10, July 26, 2012 (UTC)